αηgєl σf мιηє
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Gabe's tired of Dean and Cas not making a move despite their feelings. So he takes matters into his own hands, creating an alternate reality to show Dean how much he needs Cas in his life. Destiel, AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Just a short little prologue to get things started. Hopefully I'll have an actual full chapter up soon.

Next couple of days are gonna just be 15 hr shift type days. Where I'm only working and sleeping. Should have something solid up on Saturday I hope.

Forgive me for any spelling errors/grammical issues.

I'm typing this up real quick before work! I'll fix it when I have the chance!

**Summary:** Gabe's tired of Dean and Cas not making a move despite their feelings. So he takes matters into his own hands, creating an alternate reality to show Dean how much he needs Cas in his life.

**Rating:** T, possible to go up in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Cas, Cas/meg, and other possible pairings.

* * *

Gabriel was tired of watching over his brother not make a move. Though he supposed if you were someone like Castiel, you didn't exactly know _how _to make a move. It didn't matter he decided. He knew just what to do to get them to show how they felt. Dean was a stupid stubborn yet selfish human being. Gabriel knew Dean wouldn't spring into action unless he couldn't stand the idea of not having Castiel in his life.

So he decided to be the most generous person that he was and help them out.

Creating an alternate reality wasn't all that hard, especially when you were mostly only changing and taking away from mainly one person. Though he had to bring back a certain someone to make it all work.

Oh sure, he was still the archangel that everyone knew about, but he still had his trickster intentions at times.

Could you blame him? Guy gets kind of bored after years and years of the same old thing.

But one thing that doesn't change is the fact that he cares about his family.

* * *

It had been a month after the apocalypse when he had first saw Castiel. To be honest, Dean didn't think he would ever see Castiel again after he had gotten the shitty goodbye. He had been holed up with Lisa and Ben. He was grateful they took him in and they had fallen into a routine. Only it wasn't really a good one. Sure, Lisa tried to comfort him somtimes, but the only help he mostly received was from the bottom of a bottle. He was probably drinking himself to death everynight.

So it had come to a complete surprise when one night he heard a familiar flutter of wings which sent his stomach doing nervous flips. He didn't understand why, but to suddenly see his angel standing there. That was something.

It was funny seeing Lisa get all offensive, thinking he was probably a demon. Good thing Ben had been staying over at his friend's house. Dean had been just watching television mindlessly while Lisa had been reading one of her romance novels.

"Get out of my house!"

"Lisa, calm down, it's just Cas, he's a good guy.. An angel." Dean couldn't fight the smile on his face. Sure, he was pissed off at how long it took Castiel to get his feathery ass down there and say hi. But he had been expecting the guy to actually never come down. So to suddenly see him, it made him happy.

Though he was hoping it wasn't for business.

He thought he heard Lisa mutter something like 'yeah, right, angels.' and leave them alone together.

"Would you mind if we were to spend some time together?"

"You wanna hang out Cas? Course I don't mind." Dean said, easily slipping into the familiar feeling that they had once had before the world almost ended.

They shared a couple of beers together that night. Castiel had told Dean everything. The fact that Heaven seemed to be in chaos and out of order with Michael gone and him getting a promotion. But things weren't going well with Raphael.

Dean frowned at that. He explained how things were at his current home. How he was living with Lisa but things were pretty platonic. He didn't even think things would ever surpass a kiss on the cheek because frankly, he wasn't in the mood. Losing your little brother kind of did that to a person.

Castiel was being a good friend and told him things would get better with time. Perhaps Lisa wasn't the one to ease all the pain that he was feeling, but that she was a start, a different kind of help.

Dean took that in understanding that him and Lisa would probably stay good friends, but that he needed someone else in his life to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Cas telling him these things did ease his suffering a little.

But like all good things, they have to come to an end.

"I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course Dean, same time, same place?"

Dean ended up making it a habit of staying home every thursday night to have a couple of beers with Cas and just talking about everything.

It had gone on that way for six months before everything went downhill and just plain weird.

Or maybe it was just plain supernatural.

* * *

**Yeah, the shortest thing I've ever written. But I felt like I had to get it out there. It's just the prologue anyways. Next chapters will be longer! Love ya guys.**


	2. Lamp post meeting

**Author's note: **So I'm totally pissed and it's not cool FF.

Really? How come only supernatural fanfiction writers can't make any new stories? Why are we the only ones having a problem with this? So not cool.

At least thanks to a special friend, she told me how to update any current stories you have with Supernatural.

Please fix it soon FF.

**Summary:** Gabe's tired of Dean and Cas not making a move despite their feelings. So he takes matters into his own hands, creating an alternate reality to show Dean how much he needs Cas in his life.

**Rating:** T, possible to go up in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Cas, Cas/meg, and other possible pairings.

* * *

Dean had snapped.

Tired of not hunting, just like when Zachariah had tried to show him, he just didn't seem to be cur out for the hom lifestyle. The apple pie life that he had wanted so desperately, at least... not with Lisa. No matter how hard he tried, they weren't some picture perfect family and never would be. But what really did him in was that Cas had stopped showing up on Thursdays.

Hell, he hadn't showed up on _any_ day anymore, and it hurt, alot. Dean hadn't even realized how much he had grown used to hanging out with his best friend, just being able to talk to someone about everything. For some reason he could never do the emotional crap with anyone, not even Sam. He guessed it had to do with appearing to not be strong. Being too weak in front of his little brother was never a good example.

But with Castiel, he didn't have to worry about that sort of macho bullshit he had to pull in front of everyone else, because Cas didn't care. He already would know that something was bothering Dean and would just sit there and listen to him rattle off everything he was going through. Cas didn't know that he wasn't suppose to be that way, wasn't suppose to even have these little things affect him.

So Dean decided he needed a walk to clear his head of all these thoughts.

It had been a good two months and a half since he had seen his angel.

So when he had been walking for a few blocks, to suddenly see Cas was a shock. Not just seeing him but the fact that he was in such a different state. Still the same dark hair in array, those stormy blue eyes... but his clothes. Instead of wearing the classic tan trench coat and the tax accountant get-up. He was wearing a simple button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and faded blue jeans. He approached Castiel without any hesitation however.

"Where the hell have you been for the past couple of months? Had me thinking you were dead or something!" Okay so that may have come out a little more harsh than he had intended. But the concern was clearly lacing those harsh words. Dean was looking at Cas, watching his eyes, it took him a split second to realize something was completely off. "Cas?.." There was no recongnition once so ever.

"Do I know you?" That just told him what he thought he had saw.

"Cas, it's me, Dean Winchester. Guy you pulled outta hell, you helped gank Lucifer, stopped the apocalypse." Dean said it in a duh tone.

"Yeah, clearly the insane asylum is missing a patient. Now excuse me, I need to get home."

"Heaven. Home for you is heaven."

"Is that a come on?" Cas did a very uncharacteristic chuckle. Then again, thinking back to the future of hippie cas...maybe it wasn't too out of character.

"No, look, your an angel."

"Right, listen, I'm married, I need to go." Css tried walking around Dean only to have his arm grabbed tight.

"Married? to who?" Dean asked, anger coursing through his veins. He even checked Cas' right hand and sure enough there it was, the gold band on his left hand, the ring finger. What the hell?...

"Not that it's any of your business, but to a very vidictive cop named Meg. If you don't let go, I'll take evasive manuvers."

"Meg? Now I know I'm in hell."

Cas waited a good three seconds before using a defence technique his wife had taught him and threw Dean impossibly, over his side, placing the hunter on the ground. "Leave me alone you crazy weirdo before I call the cops."

Cas started to walk away and Dean couldn't help himself. "Wait! One thing and if it doesn't fit, I'll never bother you again."

Castiel hesitated, then turned around slowly, walking back to where the fallen man was looking up at him. "If what doesn't fit?" He asked, curious now. Dean took off his shirt, revealing quite the body and showed him a hand print mark on his shoulder.

Cas gave Dean an odd look and hesitately placed his hand over the mark, once he got a look at it, he noticed his hand did fit perfectly and there was an odd sensation at where their flesh touched. He felt power there, he didn't know how to explain it, it tingled all throughout his very being. He let go with a soft gasp.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that too, I can see it all over your face." Dean said softly as he put his shirt back on.

"Right...so it fits... just means I have to put up with whatever else you wish to tell me." Cas shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but there was a curious light in his eyes. He seemed to want to get down to the bottom of it even if he was reluctant to admit it.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow."

"I'm not-"

"Not like that, just to talk... I'll tell you about a life that you don't remember."

"Since I'm free tomorrow...I guess. Ten at risko's?"

Dean nodded and smiled. He watched Cas go, walking away. He'd make Cas remember him. He had to. But he couldn't shake the feeling at the fact that someone was behind this whole mess and he didn't know why. What was their purpose other than ripping apart such a strong bond?

Dean just wanted his best friend back...he was all he had left in this world now.

* * *

**A short chappie to tie you guys over for now. I'm thinking this story might just have short chapters to make updates easier on me and to give you guys something to read since Secrets we keep has such longer chapters.**


	3. Coffee shop explainations p1

**Author's note: OKAY, so thanks to a super smart person. I know how to upload new stories to Supernatural.**

**Thank you very much.**

Basically upload it as something else and then change the category. Duh. Can't believe I didn't think of that. Gonna have to do that until FF get's it fixed good and proper.

**Summary:** Gabe's tired of Dean and Cas not making a move despite their feelings. So he takes matters into his own hands, creating an alternate reality to show Dean how much he needs Cas in his life.

**Rating:** T, possible to go up in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Cas, Cas/meg, and other possible pairings.

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

If Dean had thought it seemed hopeless before, he was wrong.

He was half-worried that Cas ran for the hills and wouldn't show up. So when he seen Cas come through those doors, he tried to hide his shock.

"Dean." His stomach twisted in hearing the sound of his name off of this man that was once his angel. It was different...wrong. It didn't hold the reverance that it used to hold when he had said his name. The..dare he say, intimate way his name was lowly spoken. Now it just sounded weird...he couldn't describe it well besides the fact that he didn't like it. "Cas.." He would of flinched at how his voice sounded. So hurt that Cas...his Cas didn't seem to be there. It was almost as bad as when he was talking to Jimmy...when Cas was gone from Jimmy's body. Only to appear in Claire and make the little girl seem all badass with how she dealt with the demons.

Due to the voice that Dean had voiced his given nickname only reserved for his closest friends, he chose not to voice what he was going to say. Castiel was going to say not to call him that. But for some reason, the thought of snapping at this strange man...seemed wrong. Whatever, it wouldn't matter after all this madness was over.

"Okay, guess we'll start with the basics. Besides the fact that Meg is a Demon, your an Angel and I'm a Hunter." Dean took notice that Cas didn't interrupt him, so he continued onward. "I first met you when you pulled me from hell. I had been in hell for forty years before you came for me. You say that God needed me...that I had this great destiny, turns out I was really only M-"

"Michael's vessel. We stopped Lucifer and saved the world from it's destined end that would of happened had we not intervined."  
"You remember?"

"No. your just an advent fan and take things too far. You should seek professional help. There are people who can give you pill for this sort of thing. Getting the hand print, memorizing those words...and then replacing them with your reality really isn't good for your health."

"Wait..What?" Dean looked exasperated.

"I'm guessing you saw posters or read my books and recognized my picture on the back, had to tell all your friends that you got to meet Castiel Novak."

"What books?"

"I'm on the best-seller's list, have been for the last three years. Ever since my first book... With Cassiel and Deana? What you told me is basically the plot line to my book series..."

"Wait. You put your memories into books?"

"They are not my memories because clearly I'm human and your just a nutcase."

"But, I AM Dean Winchester, righteous man that you pulled from the pit. Hand print is proof. You rebelled from heaven, gave up everything because of your faith, your belief that what was happening wasn't right. That you weren't going to just fall in line like a good little soldier. That you were gonna stop the devil."

"Clearly your not that much of a fan then... Deana Smith sure was important..but Cassiel didn't rebel to save the earth. He rebelled for her."

"...What?" Dean stuttered silently to himself as his brain restarted itself. Rebelled for him? Why would.. Sure in the Alley when Castiel had been taking out his faustration on him.. he didn't think he actually meant he was doing it all, giving up everything for him. He thought it was just a way of wording..or whatever.

Castiel uncharacteristicly rolled his eyes. Then again maybe it wasn't really out of character. Dean thought back to the future Cas that he had never wanted to see come true. The drugs, the...orgies and sure.. The humor was kind of funny but a sarcasitic Cas was more of a pain in the ass than anything.

"Cassiel fell in love with his charge, gave up everything including his life twice. They are bound together with a very special bond, in heaven's eyes..they're already married. Destined. I know it sounds cheesy and a little contrite if you ask me...but they're soul mates."

Dean was silent, taking this all in. Special bond? Married by heaven? Souls mates? Why hadn't his angel ever mentioned any of this?

* * *

**Another quick up-date for you guys that have taken an interest in this story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
